


3. My Way or the Highway

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: Care and Feeding 'Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan is here, cody doesn't panic, field medicine, force osik, he's just unconscious, injured in the field, the lightsaber retrieval started early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: alt prompt: Carry/SupportIn "Care and Feeding," Cody muses about how he absolutely didn't panic the first time his Jedi collapsed on the field in front of him. Here he is, not panicking.
Series: Care and Feeding 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956823
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	3. My Way or the Highway

Cody absolutely wasn’t panicking, because Cody didn’t panic.He was too well trained to panic. He was trained to calmly analyze the situation and respond appropriately.

But if there was one thing that could make him panic, it was his Jetii collapsing in the middle of a battle.

He’d only recently been promoted to Marshall Commander and assigned to General Kenobi and the 212th. Though he’d been trained and advised on how to work with a Jedi General, this was the first time he’d gone into action with his (and as the direct second in command to a General), and he’d managed to get him killed already.

Okay, he figured Kenobi was at least 23% to blame because he refused to wear armour, but the other 77% was fully on Cody for not having his General’s six.

Cody cursed in a fluent mixture of Basic and Mando’a as he ran to the fallen Jedi, bringing up his blasters to fire on approaching droids. Fortunately, he wasn’t the only one to have seen Kenobi collapse, and the line pushed forward to give them some cover. He set his own blasters next to his thighs within easy reach.

His HUD showed that Kenobi was still breathing, so he hadn’t managed to kill his Jedi just yet, he thought sarcastically. “Medic!” he called, as he began searching the man for injuries. Cody didn’t think he’d been hit with a blaster bolt; instead, it had almost looked like the General had been having fun deflecting blasts with his jetii’kad.

Said hilt was laying a short distance away, and Cody leaned over the still form of the Jedi to collect it. Silently apologizing, he tugged the hook of the General’s belt and affixed it to his own, attaching the saber hilt to keep it from getting lost. It might be worth requesting one of his own, just in case. 

A trooper with a medic logo on his shoulder pauldron skidded to a stop and knelt by Cody. “Commander. What happened?” He put his blaster to the side, but within reach and swung the medpack off his shoulders.  
Cody’s HUD identified him as CT-2635. “I have no idea. One minute he was deflecting blaster bolts, and the next he was down.”

The medic pulled a scanner from his pack. “Breathing is shallow and his heartbeat is sluggish. You see any injuries?” He pulled a lancet from the reader and poked at one of Kenobi’s fingers before shoving it back into the scanner.

“No.”

“His blood pressure is low, and according to this he’s dehydrated and his blood glucose is low.” The medic set the scanner aside and pinched the skin on the back of the General’s hand. “Definitely dehydrated,” he muttered. “I think he’s just collapsed, Commander. Scanner can’t find anything, and you’re right, he’s not visibly injured.”

“Force osik?” Cody suggested.

The medic shrugged. “I mean, it’s possible,” he responded. “We’ll need to evac him to the ship. I don’t have enough equipment here for a more in depth analysis or diagnosis, and we’re probably going to need to comm the Temple. I’m a field medic, sir, and this is beyond what I know what to deal with.”

Cody added that to the back of his mental to-do list - they had no fully trained healers, relying on the medics for emergencies and field medicine and transport to the medical stations like Ord Cestus for the clones, or back to the Jedi Temple for the Generals and Padawan-Commanders for anything serious or that bacta couldn’t obviously take care of.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

“Want me to call for a stretcher, Commander?”

“No, I’ve got him,” Cody responded, holstering his blasters. “Comm ahead to Jinx,” and who thought that was an appropriate name for a pilot “and tell him we’re on the way with emergency evac. Anyone else we need to get off-planet?” He stood, and the medic helped him pull Kenobi over one shoulder.

“A couple of blaster wounds that need bacta, Commander, since we’re going up anyway.” The medic packed up his kit and grabbed up his blaster, taking point to escort them back to the LAAT. “Radar, prep Shrink, Taps, and Hams for transport,” he ordered over his comm.

“Sir,” came the acknowledgement, and then the medic was making the call to the transport. 

Cody was watching where he stepped, following behind the medic as the battle continued behind them. Kenobi was heavier than he looked, but not as heavy as Cody had expected, but he still didn’t want to drop him or turn an ankle by misstepping. They made it to the LAAT without incident, and Cody settled Kenobi into one of the fold-out benches they used for medical transport, and another trooper with a medic emblem on a pauldron was getting others settled in jump seats. Cody’s HUD identified him as CT-4077, and Cody could only assume that it was Radar. 

He added “get to know everyone” to the end of his mental to-do list as well. At least well enough to update his own HUD to display names instead of numbers.

“All loaded, Commander,” 2635 reported.

“Keep me updated, Lieutenant,” Cody responded. 

“Honeycutt, sir.” The medic nodded and supplied his name.

Cody turned his back on his General, leaving him in the hands of the medic, as he turned back to the battle.


End file.
